Dysfunction
by Panda Rogue
Summary: He didn't come to Berk University to make friends. Friends were the least of his worries what with all the studying and an old 'friend' popping up. So why do they keep trying to hang out with him. Don't they understand the meaning of 'no? Modern AU.


**A/N**: I got kinda side-tracked and was reading HTTYD/RotG crossovers (obviously) and somehow came up with this. I don't have a particular plot in mind currently, but I'd love to get any plot bunnies you all may have in mind. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or place names mentions in this story. If I so happen to slide in a character of my own you will be notified.

**Pairings**: Not sure if I'll put a main couple together just yet. Open to suggestions though and may make a poll out of it.

_**Dysfunction**_

_**1: The New Guy**_

Carefully he pulled into the parking lot, eyes checking the rear-view mirror of his pickup to make sure the trailer wasn't going to hit anything as he backed up into a space; his old Chevy purring and rumbling at the completion of their journey. A slender hand patted the dashboard lightly. His truck had done good during the long trip here. No hiccups in the slightest, just like he hoped.

Then again he'd fixed her up to peak performance so if there had been problems he would've been rather upset. With a quick twist he turned down the rock music he'd had nearly blaring and got out of the truck, running a hand down the gleaming, glossy paint job affectionately before he reached the hitch. Deft fingers were quick to unhook the cargo trailer he'd rented before going and hopping back into the truck and moving to park it in the spot next to the rest of his stuff.

Turning the engine off he smiled softly. "Ya did good, Belle." He mumbled quietly as he once again climbed out, door shutting behind him with a sweet old-fashioned sound. He stretched languidly, keys glinting in the sun as he sighed in satisfaction as a few joints popped.

"Time to start unpackin', eh girl?" He grinned, at the open driver's window where his excitable Aussie Shepherd panted.

Her floppy ears were perked and her mismatched eyes were alight in eagerness. It was a new place and she wanted to get out and nose around, investigate and make sure this place was suitable for her master. Laughing softly Jack reached and ruffled the fur on her head, getting a trail of drool along his forearm for his efforts.

"Whiskey? You want out?"

The blue merle coated dog popped into standing position and wiggled about, head twisting as she barked joyfully. A happy laugh escaped the boy and he opened the door once again allowing the canine to jump out, landing with a clicking of claws on pavement.

"Come on, girl. Let's go see our new home."

Quick steps took him and his companion to the stairs of the apartment complex; man and dog jogging to the second floor.

It was a relatively cheap, but nice studio apartment that, thankfully, accepted pets that were under fifty pounds; easily allowing him to not have to leave Whiskey back up with North on the farm. Sadly the only available space had been the second floor. But he'd deal. It was cheap and it was close to the university, the whole reason he'd moved up here in the first place some good six hours from home.

Wiping his brow he unlocked the door and opened it, the shepherd trotting past him with a woof as she checked her new territory. Jack, who'd visited the place once before with his adoptive father, checked to make sure that the water and electricity were running, having already made a visit the electric company to make sure everything would be up and running by the time he got here. Thankfully all the lights were working and none of the facets seemed to be wonky.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Attentive eyes looked about as he moved around the three separate rooms to make sure nothing else was wrong, going as far as pulling out the charger to his cell and checking that all the outlets were working. Even the ones out on the little balcony he had.

He nodded to himself as he passed by Whiskey, who decided to go out to the balcony as well; only her plans were to flop down and rest. The young man smiled and walked out, knowing that he could trust the Aussie to stay put and not wander off.

Converse slapped against stone steps as he made his way back down, preparing for lonesome heavy lifting only to be greeted by a surprise in the form of a young boy with messy black hair and tanned skin clambering over the boxes in the bed of his pickup. An eyebrow raised before he stormed over. Didn't anyone watch there kids?

"Hey, short-stack, get down from there!" He called, causing the child to look up and grin brightly at him, revealing not only a missing tooth, but a chipped one as well.

"Hey, Mister, you new 'round here? 'Cause I know everyone that lives in these apartments and I've never seen you before. And by the way my name's not short-stack, it's Koda. Say it with me Ko-da."

With a snort and leaned against the truck and peered up at the boy who emanated an aura of curiosity and playfulness. He also seemed rather...chatty.

"So, Ko-duh, why you snoppin' in my stuff? Not very nice of you you know."

Koda crouched up on top of one of the boxes, his fur lined parka making the new tenant think of a bear cub. He did seem a bit bearish in appearance. A bit stocky and a tad on the short side.

"Oh! Well, that's 'cause-"

"KODA! What're you doing?!"

The two instantly turned their heads to see a young man, in early thirties quickly striding towards them. Jack noticed slight similarities between the two, same builds and dark hair with brown eyes. But whereas Koda was deeply tanned the older of the two was lighter in complexion. He reached out and plucked the boy from the truck bed, ignoring the squirming as he tucked him under his arm.

"I'm sorry about that. Koda's a bit to adventurous for his own good sometimes. I'm Kenai Aklark, Koda here is my little brother."

The older man put a hand out and Jack was quick to take it in a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jack Frost. I'm up in apartment ten b."

Kenai nodded, nose wrinkling at the complaints of his adopted brother, as his eyes roved over the boxes in the Chevy.

"You need any help? Me and my wife can lend a hand if you want. We live in nine a so it'd be no problem."

Jack's body nearly sagged at the offer. "Oh, I'd appreciate that, really, if you're willing."

The older nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure thing. Kid, go get Nita and tell her what's up, kay?"

With a grumble that his name was not 'kid', Koda was set on his feet to run to their apartment yelling at the top of his lungs. The volume made the pale-haired boy wince slightly, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Kenai who chuckled. "So, what you want to get up there first?"

With the help up the Aklarks, Jack was able to get everything in his apartment within just an hour. Boxes piled high in one corner and furniture in another. Nita, who was a beauty with her long black hair and curvy figure nearly started putting the place to rights before Jack stopped her with a quick "you all did enough, I can take it from here." During most of the moving Koda kept himself busy with Whiskey, playing with her outside in the nearly empty parking lot. So when they left, with many thanks said, man and dog were left alone.

Jack stood there, arms akimbo as sweat beaded on his forehead. His shirt was slung carelessly on top of a box, having doffed it due to heat and revealing barely tanned skin with even fainter scattering of freckles across his shoulders. A hand ran through his bleached white hair, face twitching at the gritty feel.

"Well, Whisk, the place isn't going to organize itself."

* * *

Sometime later Jack stepped out of the shower, beads of water rolling down his toned body and causing the hair on his arms to stand on end at the slight ticklish feeling. He had finally fixed up the apartment, everything in their rightful place all the way from the organization of the small kitchen to his shepherd's crook hanging on display in the main room on the wall above his bed. It had taken a lot off pushing and bending, but all his stuff was where he wanted it leaving him to reward himself with a nice long shower to relax his sore muscles and wash away the remnants of his hard work.

His day wasn't over though he knew, he still had to stock the place with groceries and cleaning supplies. Not to mention he had to head over to the university to get his schedule and explore the campus so he didn't get lost. Pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a plain white shirt he decided that he'd go to the school first and on his way home he'd pop by the store.

"Whiskey! I'm going. Be good, don't tear the place up." There was a soft tired woof as his answer. "Also don't answer the door and don't let strangers in." Another, sleepier sound wafted from his bed as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell. A light chuckle trickled past his lips as he exited the space and locked the door behind him.

As he got into his truck he made a mental note to take the trailer to wherever the company that rented them was, sometime early tomorrow. It didn't take long to pull out of the Burgess Apartments' lot and head through the meager traffic towards Berk University, the only college that he'd been accepted by that was near enough home yet far enough to give him the space he needed.

Fingers drummed idly against the steering wheel as he sat impatiently at a red light only to narrow his eyes when it took a little longer than he thought it would. Just when he was about to start mumbling curses it turned green and he took off, turning down Viking Avenue where the main building sat off on. Jack was quick to park and climb out, not bothering to lock the old pickup as he doubted anyone would want to steal her, plus it was low on gas anyways. Wouldn't make it too far except the nearest gas station. Not to mention he also had it chipped for the 'Just-In-Case' scenario of it getting jacked. He'd be able to find it instantly.

Once inside he approached a girl at the desk, chatting her up while explaining why he was there which in turn had him led to the appropriate man. Some who's name Jack couldn't remember off the top of his head. A couple of papers were filled, his name completely registered in the system, a map and his schedule was printed and handed to him along with some advice before he was sent on his way. He snorted slightly at the rudeness, figuring 'city folk' weren't as polite as where he was from. But this wasn't home. He shouldn't expect the people to be like the ones of his town. Childishly he stuck his tongue out at the closed door.

Having had his minute vengeance he looked to his schedule of classes for the semester, asking the lovely lady at the desk for a highlighter so he could mark on his map where his classes were and the quickest routes to them. It was at this moment that his stomach decided to make itself known and announce that it was time to eat; subsequently it also reminded the twenty-two year old that he hadn't eaten since that crappy burger and fries near twelve hours ago.

His tongue squirmed in his mouth at the thought of fast food. Gah, he hated the taste and smell of such places. Made him shudder at the thought of having to eat at one; sadly there hadn't been a 24 hour pancake house on the way down. Very sad. He rather liked pancakes, and waffles for that matter.

Jack caught the little teasing smile on the desk girl's face and grinned back.

"So, any good cafés around?"

The girl nodded, honey brown bob shifting from the movement. "Yeah. The Egg Bomb. It's across the street from the east courtyard. It's a favorite among the campus students."

She flicked her own pink pen, circling a spot just off of the mentioned courtyard. Eyes roved, tracking a path as he nodded in thanks.

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

Another nod and he was on his weigh, stomach pretending to be a bear and his wallet nearly screaming for release. Hopefully the café wasn't horrible considering from what he knew most college goers ate cheap. Of course he didn't mind cheap. As long as it was good cheap. Probably came from growing up on nasty half-assed gruel before being introduced to home-cooked meals.

He ignored the milling students that wandered to and fro. Many going to classes, having started the semester early-unlike him- or just chilling during breaks. Despite the wishes of his fa- North, he wasn't here to make friends. He was here to make something of himself then go back home.

Standing on the sidewalk he stared across the lane at the quaint and cozy looking restaurant. The Egg Bomb seemed nice enough, neon sign in the squeaky clean window proclaiming they were open as well as a notice that they were hiring. An eyebrow raised in thought.

_'Hiring, hm?'_

Maybe he could get lucky.

Maybe.

A small bell dinged as he walked in, eyes registering the few customers that sat around in comfy looking green booths. A display case to the side of the register held all sorts of sweet pastries and Jack found himself quickly taking up a spot at the counter, grabbing the small laminated menu from a rack that held condiments.

"So, what can I get ya?"

Looking up Jack at the sound of the thick accent, Australian if his memory served right, and found himself staring at a guy that he just had a feeling that Whiskey would love to chase around. He was tall, near 6 foot or so and well-built; making it obvious he worked out but didn't overdo it. His hair was a bluish-gray, probably a dye job, and shorter than his own hair. The tresses were neat, pushed back from a marginally broad face that was home to brilliant green eyes under thick brows and a sloping nose that had a kink, as if it'd been broken. The most interesting thing was the tribal tattoos on both upper arms that peeked from under the sleeves of his tee.

"Hi, um. Not to sure what I want since I've never been here before. Why don't you give me a chef's choice, to go."

The man smirked and nodded, two long locks on either side of his face flicking at the action. "Comin' righ' up. An' what ta drink, mate?"

"Sweet tea is fine. Without the lemon."

Another nod and the Aussie turned away, filling his drink order and passing it to him before going through a swinging door and into the back. Sipping at the refreshingly sweet liquid Jack pulled out his cell, checking messages. He smiled softly when he saw he had once from Jamie, a kid he was close friend's with back home. As he waited he passed the time texting. Getting the gossip of the little town and how Jamie's day had gone. The kid was something else that's for sure. The first one to actually believe in him- he didn't think North counted- and try to help him through his rough spots. With great success too.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the appearance of a plastic bag being dropped next to him. Curious he leaned forward and nosed in, discovering take-out boxes that emitted delicious scents.

"That there is meat pie, baked butternut pumpkin, and since your new 'round here gave you a bit of lamington." At Jack's confused look the café owner clarified. "It's two cubes of sponge cake with cream in between and covered in chocolate and coconut. It's a favorite back home."

"Sounds good. Always eager to try something new. How much?"

"Just ten."

Money exchanged hands and Jack left with his new goodies hanging at his side. He hurried back across to the campus, taking cover from the hot afternoon sun under the shade of one of the few trees that covered the small square of grass and concrete pathways. Nestling in against the rough bark he pulled out one container, opening it to find the dessert. He pushed away the urge to eat it first and grabbed the other, quick to dig into the food.

And boy did he find it delicious.

Absolutely marvelous.

Pie crust and meat fell between his fingers from his eager inhaling of the delicacy, licking the digits afterwards with a satisfied hum. However just as he was picking up the plastic fork to venture the taste of pumpkin, which he'd never had outside pumpkin pie, he found that his shade had become darker and more...dense? Populated?

Yes populated was a good word as eyes landed on a group of kids standing over him. Even from his sitting position he could tell that none of them were close in height to his own 5'10". Though the rather large blond seemed the closest if he cared to guess. Which he didn't. Brows furrowed as he took a bite of the pumpkin, taste buds tingling though outwardly he showed no emotion besides mild annoyance. The 'front man' of the group, a young woman with blond hair pulled back in a French braid stared him down.

"What're you doing here?"

An eyebrow rose and Jack couldn't help but chew slowly, drawing out the following silence as long as he could and making it awkward in turn. After a minute or two he swallowed, fork stabbing another piece almost idly. "I'm sitting here eating a well-deserved, delicious lunch; which is being ruined sadly."

He sniffed in feigned disdain, eyes peering at the baked vegetable as if in scrutiny.

"Yeah? Well, too bad. You're in our spot. So if you could please move? We'd greatly appreciate it."

A bite. Thoughtful chewing. A little hum as he swallowed before taking a sip of his tea. His head tilted and he looked about the immediate area almost as if looking from something the group of six teens couldn't find. With a little huff he turned his gaze back to them and shrugged, lips curling.

"So, miss. Sad to say, I don't see your name anywhere. Or any name for that matter. So this spot isn't owned by you and your little gang. Plus on the other hand, I'm pretty sure I was here before you and I also have seniority over you. Toodle loo."

Raising a hand he gave them a snarky little finger wave before going back to his meal, knowing full well that they weren't budging. Might as well finish what he could of his meal before shit hit the fan. Taking a long draught of his drink he allowed it to cool his throat. Swirling the concoction of ice and sugary tea he contemplated something just as the blond girl stepped forward. Then again, now that he actually looked, all but two of them were blond; the others having black and auburn hair.

"We're not going anywhere. This is our spot. We've come here everyday for a month. And we're not giving it up. Right guys?"

The rest of the teens gave forth their answers.

"Yeah, Astrid, anything you say." Came from the black-haired one who's eyes never left her figure. Crushing hard Jack supposed and never could get a hint.

The twins, as it was obvious they were twins despite being fraternal, answered in positive before somehow getting in an agrument over something that had happened last night? He snorted quietly. Alright then.

The big blond meekly ducked his head, wringing his hands and nodding. "I...I suppose so. But Astrid...we shouldn't-"

"Oh, shut up Fishlegs. No one cares." The buff black-haired one growled. Ah, so he was the bully of the group. Astrid being the leader. Twins the support and distraction. The blond...hmm...intelligence? So then...what was the label of the scrawny auburn?

But no voice came from him, just a little unenthusiastic grunt. Eyes nervous as he looked at Astrid as if shit was about to hit the fan. A black sheep possibly.

Slowly Jack got to his feet, drink in hand as he sneered at the girl. "Well, too bad for you I'm not moving. Heck, I wouldn't move if you were the Queen of England. Then 'gain I've got more respect for the Queen than I do for you. So I think I would give my spot to her. But you? Nah. You haven't earned the respect. So, just in case its not getting through that pretty, thick head of yours here's my final answer."

And with that he took a large gulp before spewing the amber liquid over the girl. There was a cry of outrage along with a resonating calls of shock. What did they really think he'd just give up the spot to a few teens? Psh. This was exactly why he disliked kids over the age of at least fifteen, except for the kids back home, they always stayed cool, but others somehow obtained this major attitude as if the world revolved around them. Seriously pissed them off most times the way they would complain about the smallest of things that didn't matter.

Wiping his mouth he grinned wide at them only to grunt as he felt a slim body tackle his own. The only thought he could think was...

_**Fuck...**_

* * *

Minutes later they stood lined up in the Dean's office. The man himself a Mr. Lunar, or as he liked to be called, Manny, sat in relative calm behind his desk. He stared at the three students, each with varying expressions upon their visages in differing stages. Shock and apprehension; righteous anger and annoyance; and last but not least, painted upon the new face of the university, indifference and resigned chagrin.

Elegant, yet somewhat chubby fingers steepled together in silent thought as the balding man stared them down with his intelligent black eyes. Jack couldn't help but liken them to endless tunnels...or maybe beetles. The corner of his mouth twitched as he imagined the husky man as a round beetle buzzing about on delicate wings before a clearing of a throat pulled him from his creative mind. Mr. Lunar looked a tad amused, yet disappointed as he gazed at them. Jack felt that he had no reason to be disappointed, he knew that he himself wasn't. Stuff like this occurred relatively often in his life.

"Well then. Sad to say the consequences must be put forth. However be that as it may, I do wish to know who exactly started this dispute. Jack?"

Jack straightened a bit, somewhat hunched shoulders pushing back as he stared at the Dean. "Sir, I was merely sitting eating my lunch when _she_ came over with her friends and demanded I move. She claimed that I was in the space that her and her group usually sat. I refused as I had gotten there first. She didn't take kindly to the rebuff."

The Hofferson, Astrid if Jack remembered correctly- he wasn't too sure since things were a bit fuzzy-, snorted and gave the white-haired by a dark glare.

"Mr. Lunar, Jack isn't saying everything. I asked him kindly to find another spot before he refused. When he wouldn't go I asked him again-"

Jack cut her off with a rather loud mumble of "More like threatened me."

"-he stood and spat his drink on me."

She gestured to the long dark stain the went from just below her collarbone to mid-thigh. Yes, his handiwork of spewing as much of his drink over a wide area of clothing was rather pleasing if he did say so himself. It was what she rightly deserved after what she did to him _after _that little act of resistance.

A sagely nod of a head and dark eyes turned to the smallest of the three. "Is what they say true Mr. Haddock?"

A shifting of weight, green eyes flickering nervously. Astrid glanced at her long time friend as Jack ignored him. He already knew what was going to happen even if the auburn fishbone didn't know it. The wee little thing was probably trying to decide between right and wrong. Lie and defend his friend or tell the truth and support a stranger. Both with almost equally disastrous consequences should things boil over. A quick inhale, gathering the nerve to speak. Jack's cold eyes hardened, staring at a spot on the wall as if in fascination with something they couldn't see.

"Yessir. What Astrid said is true."

A secret smug smile threatened to bloom upon the blond girl's face as she gave a silent triumphant glance to the upstart standing next to her. Said upstart paid her no heed. He just found it unjust that he would be the one being punished despite the fact that he was the obvious victim of being beaten. He could probably pin it as bullying, but considering it was his first day he wasn't going to be mean. But he couldn't help but wonder how he became the perpetrator even though he had a black eye, bruised cheek, and busted lip as a result of her jumping him.

A strong sneer pulled at his lips as he looked back at her, finally registering that she existed. She was probably some favorite at the school and therefore privileged. It was always the same. No one cared for the underdogs.

"If that is all then. Haddock, Hofferson, you may leave. Frost. Stay please."

Jack resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the two buddy-buddies left. As if he was going to leave. He knew better. Knew that discipline had to be handed out.

"What's my punishment, sir?" He nearly ground out, eyes fixating on the wall again as he clenched his hands behind his back.

There was a soft sigh, but the young man ignored it. Sympathy was not welcome.

"Mr. Frost, even though I am a Dean, this is a university. There is little I can do against grown adults. However, due to this transgression, I have to take action. It will be light, considering it's your first day here at Berk, but it must be done."

"Can we wrap this up, sir? No offense, but I don't want to miss my psych class."

The little man nodded, fingers tapping against his mouth in thought. "Hmm, oh, I know the perfect thing. We'll have you volunteer for the Acting and Theatre class. I hear they're going to be starting auditions for a play that's going to show near the winter holidays. It'll be a great way to meet people and... socialize a little more."

An eye twitched in annoyance. Helping with a play? He could only pray he did something like paint the scenery or help with the costumes. Maybe work the lights and sounds. And socializing? He did plenty of socializing. It's just he tended to get along better with kids than their grown up counterparts. But despite his wish to veto the whole idea he nodded quietly.

"As you wish, sir."

"Excellent. You're to report to Miss Tuntayakul on the south side in room thirty-one Saturday at around one o'clock. That's when her students meet up to plan for any plays they're going to be working on throughout the year."

A nod was the Dean's only answer, who smiled back in return.

"You can go now."

Quickly the new kid turned on his heel and made for the exit. Mentally breaking out in joy over freedom.

"Oh, and Mr. Frost?"

He froze on the spot, ears keen and attentive though he didn't turn around.

"No more fights, please? This is an exceptional school. I'd rather keep it that way."

Another nod and the young man was gone from the room as if he couldn't get out fast enough.

Once outside the main building Jack heaved a sigh and slumped into a more comfortable stance, body easily showing that he didn't want to be bothered; something he preferred. A lazy hand lifted and pulled up the hood of his sweater, covering his white hair and shading his face from the still blazing sun. After that fiasco he figured he could use a little break, he didn't have any classes til the day tomorrow anyways.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of everything he easily strode away only to be accosted by a presence stepping in front of him. Grumbling as he pulled out his cell to check messages, he looked up; quickly finding himself caught in a forest-y green gaze that seemed oddly familiar...

It was him. The little shit that doomed him. Thin lips curled back into a silent snarl as he glared hatefully at the shorter boy. Heck he couldn't be no older than seventeen.

"What do you want, Fishbone?" He growled lowly, normally husky voice icy.

The kid swayed nervously, head ducking and giving resemblance to a turtle hiding in its shell. "'m sorry."

Dark eyebrows lifted and a snort escaped the taller of the two. "Sorry? You're sorry. You lied to the Dean's face. That girl was made into the victim even though I never laid a finger on her."

Freckled face turned up to look at him with big, apologetic eyes, but Jack wasn't in an accepting mood. "No, don't look at me like that. Look at what she did to me. I have morals. I don't beat people up because they didn't do what I wanted. If I had been her I would've found another spot or lowered myself to sit in the presence of a 'lowlife.'"

"I'm sorry, really I am! But-"

"Save your 'buts' for someone else, kid. I don't deal with those that can't stand on their own."

With an irritated sniff Jack stepped around the talking fishbone and continued off.

Some first day this turned out to be.

**Notes**:

Yes, I decided to give Jack a truck, in particular a blue and white '78 Chevy Silverado (Hopefully you can see his love of winter in this chapter). I don't know, but I like the looks of the old Chevy trucks, and I think it kinda fits the Jack of this story somehow. But yeah, the story behind the truck is that it was a clunker that North gave him for his sixteenth telling him if he wanted to drive he had to learn his way around the old girl. So Jack started doing odd-jobs around the neighborhood until he could get a part-time and started working on her with the money he earned. Jack may know next to nothing about vehicles, but he knows the workings of Belle (got the name from a dog my mom used to have) like the back of his hand.

Layout of Jack's apartment, just get rid of the spaces: www. mvgapartments images /0studiolarge .jpg The balcony is half the size as in the picture and is fully situated at the top left.

Kenai, Koda, and Nita's last name 'Aklark' is supposed to mean bear (brown) in Inuit. If it's wrong please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
